The After Affects
by Captain Meghan
Summary: After rescuing Jack, the crew finds him to be acting even stranger yet. He's very quiet and solemn. Is this because of what happened At World's End? Or the result of a broken heart? The ship scale is leaning toward Sparrabeth. Last chapter is up!
1. More Than Physical Wounds

**Disclaimer: Must you make me repeatedly admit that I do not own these characters? Seriously. It's bad for my self esteem.**

**A/N: This is a new idea I had for a fanfic. Please review so I know if it's good idea or not. PLUS, you would _seriously_ make my day if you reviewed this. smiles**

Jack Sparrow was in a fright of a mood. Ever since they had found him he was- well different. He wasn't his goofy self, he hadn't mentioned rum yet, and to the crew's surprise and Will's relief, he hadn't hit on Elizabeth once.

All of the crew seemed to be quiet as they paddled in the longboat to the Pearl. Most were fixed on Jack, worried about him. Elizabeth touched his shoulder trying to get him to look at her. "Jack," she whispered "Are you alright?" he turned around to face her. The look in his cold eyes was of deep sorrow. Elizabeth gasped, taken back by how hurt he looked. Not so much physically, but emotionally.

"I'm alright, dearie." He said softly, looking into her eyes now sending shock waves of his pain into her. Or at least that's how Elizabeth felt.

"I…I've never seen you like this." She tried to respond.

"Like what?" he asked, totally oblivious to his state of mind. His eyes drifted off as she talked.

"You're so… stern… and quiet. And your eyes, Jack. That look about you." He shot a glance at her. "Yes that one!" she pointed out. He quickly turned again so she couldn't see his face. As if she was talking to herself and not to him she asked "God forgive me. What have I done to you?"

Jack looked down at his hands and twisted his rings around thinking of something, not reacting to Elizabeth mourning her living Captain. She continued to look at him and Jack could feel it. But he didn't intend on taking notice to it.

The longboat ride that had taken only a few minutes but seemed like forever, finally came to an end. Now onboard the _Black Pearl_, the rest of the crew mobbed Jack greeting him with smiling faces and pats on the back. The few solemn crew members who had come out of the longboat calmed the rest of the crew down for Jack had no response to their happy greetings. With confused faces, they backed off of him.

Jack ran his fingers along the edge of the ship, around the mast, and then around the wheel. "She's all well in good, Captain." Gibbs assured him. "Every speck of 'er is back to the way it was". Jack nodded to show he understood and then continued to trace the lines of the wood on the wheel. Hesitantly, Gibbs left him to prepare the boat for sailing.

Against the sparkling waters, the sun slowly set before them. Jack looked up from the wheel to the horizon. It was a very reassuring sight that Jack needed to see. Opening the compass and finding their direction, Jack started to turn the wheel. And for the first time in a long time, he smiled.

**Fin'**

**Make my day, please.**


	2. Hell

**A/N: You guys are doing great with the reviews! Thank you so much! Your the only reason I posted the second chapter. I'm getting frustrated at my writing... but please tell me what _you_ think! **

Elizabeth lay awake staring at the ceiling. The look that was now permanently on Jack's face was stuck in her head. She wasn't sure of her feelings anymore, but she did know she cared for Jack. That was nothing new. And the pain that he was in now just tore her up inside.

"The pain that he was in." Why would he be in pain? Was it because she used his feelings for her to betray him? Was it something that happened at world's end that he's not mentioning? Or does coming back from the dead just do that to a person? Ever since she met Jack Sparrow, nothing had made sense.

Unable to sleep, Elizabeth got out of bed and changed into her clothes. Silently with a lantern in hand, she started for the Captain's quarters. Walking onto the deck, it was dark and empty. Not many sailors remained on the night shift. Elizabeth continued across the ship passing two sailors guzzling rum. Like a light bulb turning on, and idea came to her.

"You know, you really shouldn't be drinking while you're on duty." She told them. "You wouldn't want the Captain to catch you with this." She said as if Jack were a fierce and brutal captain. With that, she took the two bottles and continued on her way.

With the two bottles in one hand, Elizabeth knocked on Jack's cabin door with her free hand. After a slight pause, Jack opened the door just enough to stick his head out. "Hello, Love" he greeted somberly.

"Hello Jack. I know it's rather late and all but I couldn't sleep and…. Well… I… I brought you some rum!" she stammered, hoping he would let her in. Jack looked down at the rum and then back at her. Elizabeth bit her lip nervously. After a moment of indecision, he gave in. "Alright. Come in." he said opening the door for her.

Elizabeth smiled, relieved. "Thank you." She replied walking in and handing him a bottle. Jack was already taking a swig of the rum before he closed the door behind her. "So, Miss Swann," he started as he took a seat at the large table in the center of the room "Why is it that we can't sleep tonight?"

This was the very question that she was so afraid he would ask. Could she tell him she was worried about him? That she was thinking of him? That she can't stand to see him pain? No, there was too much of a risk he would take it the wrong way. No. She would change it around.

"I was going to ask you the same question, Captain." She replied, turning the tables.

"After being at world's end for so long, sleeping doesn't come easy, love." He replied.

"Ah, I see. I'll remember the next time I'm there." Elizabeth said sarcastically while watching Jack take another gulp of rum.

"Jack," she started in a quiet voice, "Why area you so different now? she asked leaning in closer. Jack looked at her with his rum bottle still in his mouth. After the long chug he set it down and answered.

"Maybe I'm not different… _Maybe_ you just feel sorry for killing a man because you had feelings for him." Jack said spitefully.

The thought of it hurt Elizabeth. She knew that was exactly what he wanted. Not about to let him succeed, she kept on task. "Don't change the subject, Jack.!" She yelled, standing up.

"You were scared!" he yelled back, standing up now "You _knew_ you couldn't resist. You _knew_ it would interfere with your marriage with dear William" He argued.

"You're hiding something about what _really_ happened at world's end! I know it!" Elizabeth said, determined to find what he was hiding. She tried as hard as she could to keep her confidence up as his words cut deep.

"Hide? Like how you _hid_ our kiss from Will?" Jack shouted. When she didn't immediately respond he continued on. "Admit it, _Miss Swann_! You kissed the man who was not your fiancé and yet you continue the betrayal by not telling him! You-"

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled over his ranting. "Jack, stop! …Please. Just tell me… what happened to you at world's end?" she asked much calmer.

Jack's face went pale and he looked away from her. All of his anger fell down. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. Elizabeth saw his face change from that horrid look to pain and confusion. She could tell he was thinking back to it; almost wondering about the answer himself.

Looking at the man before her now, Elizabeth wished she would have never asked. She was scared to think of what could have made him act this way.

Jack looked at her again and she saw the fear in his eyes. To the scared Elizabeth he whispered "Hell"

**Fin' **

**What do you think? **


	3. Everyone Changes

** A/N: The story is just building. What do you think?**

Elizabeth stood unmoved with her eyes fixed on what was left of the man before her. Jack cleared his throat and regained self control.

"You must understand, Miss Swann, at world's end your greatest fears come to life. Ones you never even knew existed." He explained with the unchanging darkness in his eyes, voice, and movements. Elizabeth still couldn't find the words to say.

"The…" he hesitated "_things_ you love most in life, your very desires, are used against you. _Torture_, Miss Swann." He continued. This brought a question upon Elizabeth's lips. Something she must know but was hesitant to ask.

"Jack," she whispered "What was used against you?" Silence followed the question for Elizabeth was not the only one who dreaded it. Nervously, Jack searched for a reply that would satisfy Elizabeth or change her focus.

"You know, Miss Swann, I think it would be in your best interests to get some sleep. We'll be stopping on land early tomorrow." He answered as he walked to other side of the cabin and started rummaging through a pile of maps.

Miss Swann? Elizabeth thought back to their conversations. Had he called her Elizabeth once? She couldn't recall. Despite this, she had a more alarming thought that caught her off guard. And she wasn't about to let Jack slip out of conversation with her so easily.

"What?" Elizabeth demanded, following Jack "Land _already_? How far have we come?" Hearing this, Jack noticed an unusual tone in her voice. He spun around with a map still in his hand.

"Is _someone_ afraid to return home?" he smirked, knowing he was right.

Elizabeth realized she had spoken to rashly, and let Jack discover something that she was not able to admit to even herself.

"No! That's absurd." She said trying to get her confidence back.

"Of course not." He said with a smile gleaming for he knew he was right. "But don't worry, miss. We're only at Tia Dalma's. You've still got a while until you must face your hum drum life." His smile faded. Elizabeth just stood still, not able to protest against the remarks on her life.

"You should return to your cabin." Jack muttered. "We don't want William to worry, do we?"

Elizabeth shifted uneasily. "Yes, I suppose I should. But not because of Will."

"Oh?" Jack inquired, "Is there something wrong?"

She shrugged a little and gave an obviously fake smile. "I guess everyone changed a little at world's end."

**Fin'**

**Let's see what we can learn from Tia Dalma about our beloved Jack... come back for the next chapter. **


	4. Betrayal

**A/N: Sorry this isn't as long as I would have liked it. I just wrote, and when I was done I felt that if I added more it wouldn't work the way I want it to. I'll try to make it longer next time! I hope you enjoy! **

The conversation at Tia Dalma's was not what many would consider very appealing. Jack's gloom had become contagious to the rest of the crew, and as a result none of them had much to say. After quite a few awkward silences they decided it might be in their best interests to start for the ship.

"Well, we'd better be going" Jack spoke, interrupting one of the many silences. He shot a quick glance at Elizabeth "We must return our landlubbers to port royal." Elizabeth turned away at the remark. The look between the two went on unnoticed by everyone… everyone but Tia Dalma that is. She looked at Jack who acted like nothing happened and then at Elizabeth who refused to look in that direction.

"Aye" Tia smiled "I suppose you should"

With that, Jack made for the door with the crew. Trying his best to be polite, Will stopped on his way out and Elizabeth silently waited for him.

"I'm sorry if we haven't been the best of company." He apologized, almost embarrassed at the crews' manners.

"No need to be sorry, Mr. Turnah. You all been through a lot." Tia smiled at his kindness. She hadn't expected an apology. After all, these were pirates.

"Well thank you for your assistance. It was very kind."

"It was nothing." She replied. Will nodded and left along with them. Elizabeth who had not spoken a word the whole time they were there, dragged behind. As Will left she followed, but as her hand grasped the door, she was stopped.

"You worried about Jack?" Tia spoke. Elizabeth turned around to face her, but not to speak.

"You know, Elizabeth, the captain is not a man to fall in love." Tia continued, not expecting her to reply. However, what she had said caught Elizabeth's attention.

"Love?" she asked, now turning toward her.

"A man such as hisself can not afford such vulnerability." Tia explained.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth walked closer.

"'Specially at world's end."  
"Tia Dalma." Elizabeth spoke firmly "I don't know what you're talking about."  
"Oh but you do" she laughed. "Have you not been worrying about 'im?" That, Elizabeth could not deny.

"Yes, but love has nothing to do with. I care for him that's all.'

"Love has everything to do with it. Elizabeth, betrayal can on'y be forgiven by another betrayal." Tia's sly grin gleamed at Elizabeth's confused face.

"Sorry, I can't say that I understand"

"The only thing you need to learn now is who to betray?" Almost scared at what she could mean, Elizabeth started to back away from her.

"There is only one way." Tia carried on. Elizabeth backed out the door slowly, keeping her eyes on Tia Dalma. She was closing the door as Tia called out, "Any other way, will make both of the men you love miserable."

**Fin'**

**A/N: Oh, what could she mean? This throws a curveball at Elizabeth. Is there more to Jack's behavior than she imagined? What could the affects of this?**

**Please give me your responses! And ideas or thoughts are always welcome! **


	5. Putting the Pieces Together

Elizabeth looked onto the sparkling blue waters. Once they returned to Port Royal, she would miss this view. Among the many thoughts racing through her head at the moment, that was one that was weighing her down.

She stood at the bow of the ship thinking about what Tia Dalma had said. Elizabeth found this to be a great place to think. Never had she ever thought so much about something. When the answers didn't come, she got frustrated.

Turning her back to the ocean, she panned the deck. The crew members were bringing barrels on deck, climbing the rigging, scrubbing the deck. Will was teaching Gibbs a game of some sort. At least he still smiled, Elizabeth thought. Jack, unsmiling, was at the wheel with a compass out. Elizabeth turned back to her view. That was until a thought came to mind. The compass!

She spun around and eyed in on Jack's compass. The compass pointed to what the beholder wanted most, right? What was it that Jack wanted most?

Pretending nothing was on her mind, Elizabeth walked across the deck. When she came close to Jack she turned right. He paid no attention to her and turned the wheel a little. Casually, she walked in a circle around him. Jack turned the wheel some more. Once around him, Elizabeth stopped and looked over his shoulder. Almost uncomfortable, Jack finally took notice.

"What are you doing Miss Swann?" he asked. Although he took notice to her, she did not to him. Her focus was nailed to the compass for it was pointed in her direction. A little speechless, Elizabeth stared at it for a second.

"I'm putting the pieces together." She hesitantly responded. Jack noticed where her eyes were at and shot a glance at the compass and then back at her. Nervously he shut the compass.

"Mr. Gibbs!" he called. Promptly Gibbs was at the captain's side.

"Yes, captain."

"Please fetch me a spare compasses from my cabin. It appears this one is broken." He lied.

"Aye, captain." Gibbs said and rushed off. Finally Elizabeth's eyes lifted from the compass to Jack.

"What?" he asked as if there were nothing to ask about. Unable to speak Elizabeth let him walk away. She watched him, but didn't move from her spot. The compass pointed to her, she thought. Jack wanted her most. What did that mean? Elizabeth didn't know. She didn't know what think. But what she _did_ know was that this made things much more complicated.


	6. Smiling For No Reason

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it took me so long. This is my longest chapter yet, so I hope it makes up for lost time. The last paragraph may be a little messy cause I wanted to submit it a.s.a.p... So here it is! Enjoy!**

"This can't mean what I think it means." Elizabeth panicked "I'm sure it was just pointing in my general direction that's all!" She paced back and forth in front of Mr. Cotton who just looked at her.

"I know. I'm being ridiculous aren't I?" She questioned. Cotton just shrugged. This was turning out to be more of a rhetorical conversation.

More frustrated then before, Elizabeth sighed and sat down abruptly on an empty hammock. They were the only two awake below deck. Not even Mr. Cotton's parrot was present. Elizabeth made him go on deck so he wouldn't repeat anything. And as it turns out, Cotton was the perfect person for Elizabeth right now.

"This only makes my decision more important." She continued. "Jack is miserable and it's all because of me."

Mr. Cotton silently stared at her.

Elizabeth pulled her hair back and continued to think out loud.

"Will doesn't trust me anymore… but at least he is still happy." She whispered, now drifting off and almost forgetting Mr. Cotton was there. "And if I chose Jack, no one will speak to me again. My father would be ashamed."

Making his first attempt to show interest, Cotton opened his mouth as if to speak and Elizabeth remembered he was there. A little sound came out, but Elizabeth was not pleased with the sight of his severed tongue. Surprised, and slightly disgusted, she urgently found him a pen and paper to right it down.

Anxiously, she watched him write on the paper. This was the first time Elizabeth had ever seen him express his thoughts in any way other than the parrot. And even with that, no one was sure what he meant.

Mr. Cotton passed the paper to her and she quickly read it. He wrote: _"But what do you want?"_

Elizabeth was silent. That was thing she had never considered. Never had she ever had the option. Even more confused, Elizabeth looked up from the paper and Cotton smiled a little at her. Hesitantly, she returned it with an unsure smile.

"Thank you." was all she could think to say.

Again, Elizabeth found herself staring at the ceiling of her cabin. She knew sleep wouldn't be easy until she figured this out. The pieces were all there in front of her, she could feel it. But nothing seemed to come together. All the thoughts fogged her thinking:

_What do I want? Maybe love does have everything to do with it. Maybe Jack does love me. Maybe I love Jack. That would never work. What do I want? Jack is miserable and getting worse. Will hasn't been the same, but isn't completely miserable. However, he will be if I leave him. One person has to be miserable. What do I want? Will loves me more than life itself. I love him… or at least I used to. Jack thinks I do. He doesn't know I might love him, too. What do I want!?!? One person has to be miserable. _

Suddenly the fog cleared. Elizabeth flew up. Her breath was heavy. She smiled. She knew what to do.

-----

Elizabeth knocked on the captain's door. She was smiling, for what felt like no reason, again. Then Jack opened the door half way and saw her. He sighed.

"Have you tried counting sheep? I hear that works." He greeted.

"Would it be alright if I spoke with you for a moment?" Elizabeth asked, ignoring his remark.

"It's awfully late, Miss Swann"

"I know your not sleeping, Jack. And I really need to talk to you."

"Talk to me out here." He persisted.

"I'd prefer that it was in private" She added. He tilted his head back and looked at her suspiciously.

"Now, what in the world would you have to say to me in private?" Jack questioned.

"Well you would find out if you let me in." She snapped. He thought about it for a second but was too stubborn.

"Do you have any ru-?"

"Jack!" Elizabeth cut him off.

"Sorry!" He said defensively "Come in, then"

Jack sighed and opened the door for her. Arms crossed, Elizabeth walked in. Without thinking she laughed a little. She was angry at him, but still she couldn't control smiling. He closed the door and Elizabeth tried to stifle back her smile.

"Alright, what is it now, Miss Swann? Bad dreams?" he groaned.

"No, actually I think I'll be sleeping better from now on." She smiled a little, but held it back.

"And what changed this?" Jack asked pretending to be interested. Elizabeth's smile beamed now, unable to be restrained. She walked up to him and touched his face. Still smiling, she looked into his cold eyes and whispered "I found out what I want" then promptly kissed him.

Caught a little off guard, Jack instinctively kissed back. Then within the mere minute of a passionate kiss, an unseen change occurred. Hesitantly, Elizabeth broke away and was no longer smiling. Her cold eyes met Jack's beaming. Strangely, Elizabeth felt a pain of melancholy she had never felt before... And Jack couldn't stop smiling.

"But I can't have what I want." She choked out. Smiling, he played along.

"And why's that?"

"Because," she started out strong but faded off. She noticed he was still smiling but took no attention to it. Nothing could tamper with her seriousness.

Finally Elizabeth found the right words, "Because one person has to be miserable." With that she turned to leave without waiting for his reaction. Jack thought about what she just said and caught her before she opened the door.

"You know love, you don't have to leave so soon," he grinned the mischievous "I-know-I'm-going-to-be-turned-down-but-its-worth-a-shot" grin that Elizabeth had wanted so much to see. She knew she loved that smile. But now it didn't phase her. Painfully wishing she could enjoy it, she looked away.

Opening the door she spoke sternly, "Yes I do," and left. For a moment Jack just stared at the door kind of disappointed. Then a mood swing hit him and a big smile came across his face. He remembered what he had been doing and went back to work at his desk. However, after only a second he stopped because he realized that for no reason he was smiling again.

**Fin' **

**A/N: You may have noticed, I used some of your ideas. They really help! Don't be afraid to tell me some more after reading this. Because you see this is not the last chapter. I planned on have one more. Maybe two. So be back soon!**


	7. Parely?

**A/N: Here you go. I think this pretty much concludes the series. I hope you enjoy it.**

Even with the slight misdirection of Jack's compass pointing to Elizabeth, they still made great time. The next morning they would arrive at Port Royal.

The day after Jack and Elizabeth's kiss, Elizabeth went to Will and had her first real conversation in days with the man she was to marry. Never once did they mention the first kiss Will had witnessed. However, Elizabeth apologized for being so distant and told him she was much better now. William found this hard to believe because there was something much colder about her. Despite his objections he could not fight the love that he still felt for her. So, he forgave her. Now, Elizabeth found herself in a very heart aching position.

Being Will's fiancé again, she stayed near him. But for another day or two she had to remain on the same ship of the man that she wanted to be near, but couldn't. Elizabeth knew that she could no longer show any signs of affection to Jack whatsoever. And Jack knew that too. Perhaps that's what made it so hard.

Jack was back to life again. He was not quite as giddy and love struck, but the bounce was back in his step and the joy back in his job- if you could call it that. Everyone noticed right away. Just like the curse being lifted from the enchanted castle, the crew sprang back to the way they were prior to world's end.

Elizabeth stood on the foreyard and watched Jack happily go commanding the ship and finding direction. He was happy, she thought. If only she could enjoy it. She wanted to, but something forced all thoughts of something other than depression out of sight. It was like a constant pain or darkness that ate her up inside. Longingly, she continued to watch Jack from a distance. In just one day she would have to leave him completely. Just the thought made her stomach hurt.

"Elizabeth?"

"What?" Elizabeth spun around, surprised.

Will stood before her. She didn't know how long he had been watching her… watch Jack. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Nothing, just thinking, how are you this morning, are you ready to return to Port Royal?" She spat out.

Did she just say that as guiltily as she thought she did? She must have, Elizabeth thought, because the look on Will's face said it all.

---

Port Royal came way too fast. Elizabeth felt like she might puke from the nervousness. It was either that or the sea was _finally_ getting to her.

They had docked and the dreaded city lay before her. Elizabeth and Will had gathered what little they had and were now saying their goodbyes to the crew. Most were handshakes, hugs, and farewells. Elizabeth had walked around to everyone she thought necessary and now found herself in front of Jack. The slightest second of silence between the two created so many thoughts.

Finally, after that slight second, Jack spoke up, "Goodbye, then, Lizzie."

"Elizabeth" she corrected him.

He smiled "Yes of course."

Elizabeth wanted to cry but knew she couldn't. Elizabeth wanted to say what she felt, but knew she couldn't. Elizabeth wanted to stay, but knew she couldn't. When there were no words to say, there was another brief silence… a second of eye contact… and all the words were there. She couldn't stand it any longer so she decided to part. Unable to choke out goodbye, Elizabeth turned and left without speaking, following Will.

---

The corset constricted her ribs more than she ever remembered. Just like the prodigal son, she was welcomed, cleaned, and strapped into this fabric death trap before she could say "Parley." _Admiral _Norrington had made a deal with Beckett and granted both of them clemency. Now, Governor Swann was showing Elizabeth off to the town.

She was surrounded by crowds of people asking lots of questions about being with such horrible pirates for so long. It was almost unbearable. The corset was depriving her of air; her father was depriving her of freedom. She didn't want to be social. She wasn't happy here.

Will was a few feet away answering his own lot of questions. Both of their attentions wandered: Will's was worrying about Elizabeth. Elizabeth's was thinking Jack.

Like a gift from God, the wind blew the fan Elizabeth was cooling herself with out of her hand. Used to doing things herself, she immediately ran after it, ignoring the command of her father to let William get it.

At a safe distance from the people, she was at the spot where she had fainted so long ago. It provided the perfect view of the docks below. Taking a moment to enjoy the view, Elizabeth panned the sea. Then, a certain ship with black sails caught her eye. It was a reassuring site that Elizabeth needed to see. Straining her eyes, she saw the crew…and Jack. And for the first time in a long time, she smiled.

**Fin'**

**A/N: Ta da! That's all for now folks! Or atleast I think it is. _YOU DECIDE._ Tell me your thoughts!**


	8. Sequel

Hello everyone! Due to the many posts begging for more, I gave you more. I posted the first chapter of the sequel! But I wasn't sure if you'd all know if I did or not. So I'm posting this "chapter" on the After Affects directing you to the next story. Its name is "Mapping of the Heart". Go to my stories and it should be there. Enjoy! (And please save your comments on this for the other story, thanks.)


End file.
